1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular panels, and, more particularly, to an electrical assembly which electrically connects modular wall panels, the electrical assembly including an electrical connector which contains an end of a conductor carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels are often used in office settings to separate workspaces. These workspaces are provided with electric power. To provide the electric power to the workspaces, electrical assemblies, such as jumper assemblies or power feed cable assemblies, are often used to provide connection within the line from the power source to the electric load.
Electrical assemblies can include a conductor carrier, conductors running within the conductor carrier, and electrical connectors coupled with each end of the conductor carrier and with each end of the conductors. Ends of the conductor carrier must be coupled securely to the electrical connectors. That is, upon pulling the conductor carrier in a direction away from the electrical connector with a predetermined force (applying the “pull test”), the conductor carrier should not separate from the electrical connector. To pass the pull test, a certain type and number of conductors are required. For example, if any wires are removed from the electrical assembly, the electrical assembly will not pass the pull test. A different electrical connector would be needed to accommodate the fewer number of wires, so as to pass the pull test.
What is needed in the art is an electrical connector having a post which positively retains within the electrical connector an end of a conductor carrier without regard for the type and number of conductors.